FILOFOBIA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell es demaciado bueno para William, la muerte estoica tiene miedo al amor y a ser lastimado. One-shot Grelliam.


Hola mis amados corderos carmesí, estoy de vacaciones y estoy enferma, me siento realmente mal, tengo dolor de cabeza y nariz congestionada buuuu, me ha costado mucho conseguir inspiración pero se los debo por todo su amor y fidelidad a mis escritos, gracias de verdad y hablando de "amor" les traigo este one-shot Will / Grell.

FILOFOBIA: Se define como un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo al amor, a enamorarse o a estar enamorado.

Se trata de una condición que afecta profundamente la vida de quienes la padecen, debido a que los filofóbicos sufren mucho puesto que no pueden enamorarse. El origen del trastorno suele estar en traumas infantiles relacionados con la familia o el entorno afectivo que generaron en complejos de inferioridad. Los que padecen de esta fobia suelen huir de alguien que se haya enamorado de ellos buscándole defectos inexistentes.

La única manera de enfrentarse a esta condición es mediante la paciencia y la negación. La pareja de un filofóbico puede optar por negarle que está enamorado de él o ella, de esta manera más bajarán la guardia y menos huirán.

…

* * *

No, no lo quería, lo detestaba, ni siquiera lo deseaba, no podía sentir algo por ese ser idiota y desagradable, era imposible que alguien tan promiscuo pudiera profesar amor verdadero.

Después de su muerte se juró a si mismo que algo tan superfluo como el "el amor" no interferiría en su vida "otra vez".

Mentira.

Aquí está de nuevo. Sucumbió ante él, cerezas es el sabor de sus labios rojos, han sido tantos años juntos que sería imposible no llegar asentir… por muy mínimo…

Lo tiene arrinconado en la pared, las manos inquietas de Grell se enredan en su cabello oscuro, William toma al pelirrojo por las muñecas levantándole los brazos por sobre la cabeza y manteniéndoles ahí.

-Esto no está bien- murmura el supervisor muy cerca de aquellos labios casi en un beso, no puede y se aleja, quiere huir, no lo quiere admitir pero… William tiene miedo a sentir.

-Will- Grell le llama con mirada suplicante, esto tiene que ser una broma.

Grell le toma por la espalda, lo rodea y abraza, él puede oler su perfume, su aroma es embriagante, la pasión, el… amor.

Quiere controlar sus impulsos, pero el instinto es más fuerte, un beso, mil besos, es suyo por unas horas le pertenece… brevemente.

Grell está confundido, realmente ama a William, pero, aún no logra entenderlo, sus acciones, los golpes y los rechazos, después… los besos y sus caricias, no sabe que quieren decir, ¿le ama?, ¿es un juego?

-En la oficina no- susurra el hombre estoico al oído de su amante.

Grell se mece suavemente junto a la cama con los movimientos cadenciosos de William, se siente tan bien… es muy agradable, Grell bajo suyo tan vulnerable.

Tomados de las manos, entrelazan sus dedos bajo las sabanas.

-Te amo, de verdad te amo- murmura la muerte escarlata y se pierde en el placer.

Está dormido, William le mira dormir, esa masa de energía inagotable se ha detenido, la ha domado. Pero… tiene miedo, no es real, sin hacer ruido se marcha, para Grell será un amargo y solitario amanecer, le duele, tiene miedo.

Pero esta vez su corazón no saldrá herido, está muerto, no puede sentir, no quiere sentir. Una vez entregó du corazón y fue destrozado.

-Sebas-chan~-gritó Grell. Ahí lo tienen, ¿cómo no temerle al amor? El sentimiento más efímero.

-A caso… ¿estás celoso?

\- Sólo te amo a ti Will querido.

-¿Cómo podría yo funcionar sin ti?-

William no dice nada, sonríe por dentro.

…

Las carcajadas se escuchan aún y con la puerta cerrada, ¿quien tiene la osadía de romper el orden y tranquilidad de su oficina? Sutcliff se está riendo, se ve feliz, él siempre está alegre, le gusta mirarlo, William siempre le mantiene vigilado. William se hace presente, le da terror no ser el causante directo de la felicidad de Grell, pero quizá así es mejor. Grell calla de inmediato, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

-Debo irme- murmura Grell sin apartar la mirada de aquellos helados ojos que no le prometen retribuir sus sentimientos.

-¿Más horas extra? –pregunta Alan.

-Me temo que si- la roja finge angustia.

Grell entra a la sombría oficina, la puerta se cierra bajo llave. Nuevamente besos y caricias confusas de un temeroso amante.

William no es digno del amor de Grell, jamás lo será y lo sabe Grell es demasiado "vivo", no merece sufrir a lado de alguien tan herido como la muerte oscura, es por eso que nunca le entregará su corazón. No le dará la oportunidad de lastimarlo.

Pero ¿a caso no es así la muerte? Trágica, dolorosa.

…

* * *

Bueno, creo que es todo, lamento lo simple del fic y la falta de guiones largos pero desde la tablet no sé ponerlos XD.

Bien, este es el principio de una serie de fics que publicare en estas vacaciones.

Los amooooo!

¿comentarios?

Plz.


End file.
